


Slow to Savour

by theskywasblue



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Debauched is a very good look for you, Commander."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow to Savour

**Author's Note:**

> I promised smut, and so I shall deliver.

“Debauched is a very good look for you, Commander,” Dorian hummed, dragging hot, soft hands over Cullen’s chest. Cullen’s response was a low, pleased sound, as he rolled his shoulders back, lifting his body into Dorian’s touch. His hair was a mess, curled into sweaty ringlets, his lips bitten red - by Dorian’s teeth and by his own - skin flushed with desire from his hips to his cheeks. He had a warrior’s body, solid but scarred. Dorian traced the lines with his fingers, through sweat and spend, teasing coarse hairs. Cullen was remarkably pilant, shivering under Dorian’s hands, still straining for contact, even though his body had little hope of accomplishing anything more just yet. 

Cullen’s smile was slow, almost uncertain. “Do you think so?” he chuckled, sliding a hand up the back of Dorian’s thigh, pressing fingertips gently into the soft muscle of Dorian’s bare arse.

“It’s quite the sight,” Dorian assured him, circling a thumb around one of Cullen’s nipples until he shivered and squirmed, his breath hitching. “I can hardly believe you were hiding all this under that armour of yours.”

Cullen’s eyes flickered down, then away. Dorian laughed, and bent forward to kiss the hollow of his throat.

“My, my Commander. So shy. You weren’t shy when you had my ankles next to your ears..."

"Dorian!" Cullen hissed, his cheeks painted red with a fresh rush of blood. He brought both hands up to cover his face, groaning in embarrassment. "Maker's breath - must you?"

Dorian laughed, delighted, wrapping his hands around Cullen's wrists and pulling his hands back. Cullen put forth remarkably little resistance. "Well, now I certainly must. I noticed your enthusiasm, you know. In fact, I appreciated it. And I am well aware of my many physical virtues, however it is nice to know that _you_ are as well."

"Physical virtues," Cullen muttered, incredulously, turning his head against the pillow. He offered no objection, however, to the way Dorian pressed his hands down to the pillow.

Dorian hummed softly, touching his lips to Cullen's jaw, and then, very gently, to his earlobe. When the action earned him and anticipatory shiver, he added some teeth to the equation and was rewarded with the whole of Cullen’s body rising beneath his.

“Oh - very nice. You enjoy a little bite, do you?” A small whine escaped Cullen’s throat, followed by a shuddering breath, and Dorian felt his cock throb with renewed interest, where it was pressed against the rise of Cullen’s hip. “It’s alright, I won’t tell anyone.”

He dragged his lips along the fluttering pulse in Cullen’s throat, graced it with the barest slide of teeth, and was rewarded with low groan.

“Yes, I -” Cullen managed at last, his voice barely a whisper. “Yes.”

Dorian pressed his lips to Cullen’s shoulder, slowly releasing his grip on the other man’s wrists. “I suggest you keep those there,” he said lightly, fully expecting Cullen might not comply; but when he moved his hands, it was only to slide them underneath the pillow, so that he could dig his fingers into the fabric.

Dorian began a slow descent along the length of Cullen’s body, leaving marks with his teeth wherever they could find purchase in Cullen’s flesh. Each bite, no matter how gentle, earned him a soft noise of pleasure; though the ones that left flushed marks proved more rewarding. By the time he reached Cullen’s hip, there was absolutely no doubt whatsoever that the Commander was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Dorian kissed the hollow of Cullen’s hip, flicked his tongue against a tiny scar there. When he turned his gaze upwards, Cullen was staring down at him, lips parted and licked to shining, his hands still clutching the pillow.

“Don’t worry,” Dorian smiled up at him, showing the full expanse of his teeth. “I know better than to bite here.”

When he slid his mouth over the plumy head of Cullen’s erection, the responding groan was almost frantic. Cullen’s whole body rolled towards him like a wave, and with no more than that, Cullen was spent. Dorian drew back, wiping one hand across his mouth, reaching for his own, aching cock with the other. He gave himself two, three, slow strokes, intending to find relief there against the bedcovers; but then he turned his eyes upward again, and caught Cullen’s gaze.

There was such hunger in his eyes, they might have burned a hole through Dorian, and into the tower wall.

It took only a moment to reposition himself, settling over Cullen’s hips, so that he could watch with a sort of open-mouthed awe as Dorian brought himself to completion.

There was a long press of silence afterwards, with only their gasping breaths to break it, until suddenly, Cullen laughed, untangling one hand from its desperate grip on the pillow and reaching for Dorian.

“Debauched is a very good look on you, as well,” he said, dragging Dorian in by the back of his neck for a slow kiss.

-End-


End file.
